The unlikely ally
by thinkingofsunshine
Summary: Lily and James Potter survived, but after Peter's treason, they do not trust anyone to become their new secret keeper. They need to do what is best for Harry. James becomes the secret keeper for Harry, who is sent to be raised by a dear friend, as his parents disappear from the face of the Earth. Is it ever going to be safe enough for them to see their child again?
1. The Last Goodbye

**Chapter 1 – The last goodbye**

Lily looked at her husband. She was terrified, but she did not want to let it show. A quick smile did not seem to reassure him of that, though. James took her hand, and brushed her auburn hair away from her face. His black hair was messier than usual, which in a way made him look younger. Perhaps because his hair usually looked like that after he and Sirius had pulled some of their more elaborate pranks. She almost smiled, but the situation they were in made that impossible.

"He's going to be okay. I have made sure.", Lily said and squeezed James' hand. He nodded, but wasn't convinced. He was scared too. Utterly terrified, actually. Mostly for his son. He hadn't even seen his first birthday yet, and with what they just heard, he would never.

After the first loud crash at their front door in Godric's Hollow, they knew Peter had betrayed them and that Voldemort had found them. They knew it was just a matter of time before they lay dead on the bedroom floor. But they were not going to go down without a fight. They had to save Harry.

At first, James wanted to face the notorious mass murderer downstairs, and do everything in his power to stop him from reaching the upstairs bedroom with his wife and child. But Lily's pleading eyes kept him in the bedroom. They both knew he didn't stand a chance. Instead, they walked over to Harry's crate, picked him up and hugged him between them. Lily gave both James and Harry a quick kiss before they put him down again, and faced the door on the opposite side of the room with their wands raised. That could have been their last goodbye.

Another loud noise echoed through the house as the sturdy bedroom door flung open. But no one entered. Lily's heart was beating so hard in her chest she thought her ribs might snap. James squeezed her hand. The silence was deafening. Suddenly, they heard a low thud down the hallway followed by something rolling in to the room. Lily gasped as she tried to stop a scream from escaping her lips. James pointed his wand toward it, but to no use. What rolled in would definitely not pose a direct threat to their little family. Their eyes grew large as they realized what it was.

Peter Pettigrew's severed head looked up at them, eyes wide open, as it reached a stop on their bedroom floor. It had left a bloody trace on the white carpet.

A split second later, a man in a dark cloak stepped into the room, his steps firm. James was halfway to an unforgivable curse when Lily grabbed his arm. It didn't take her long to recognize Severus Snape's stern face underneath the hood. However, she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or scared. James without a doubt leaned toward the second, or perhaps anger.

"Don't bother arguing Potter. He deserved to die and you know it.", Severus Snape said in his characteristic deep, emotionless voice. James mouth fell open.

"But perhaps you didn't have to kick his bloody head in our bedroom, scaring us half to death.", Lily sneered, too shocked to really realize their old friend's head was lying on the floor, staring at them. James kept quiet, baffled with what he just had seen. Some part of him knew that Peter Pettigrew, their chosen secret keeper, deserved it, since he obviously couldn't keep the bloody secret. But he had been one of his best friends…

"That's what you get for trusting a rat.", Snape frowned. "Just be happy it's me that's here and not Voldemort."

"Does he know?", James asked with zero warmth in his voice. He wasn't really sure he wouldn't rather see Voldemort standing on his doorstep. He got sick to his stomach as he instantly regretted the thought. Anyone was better than Voldemort. Even Severus Snape.

"No. But he will find out. We need to go.", Severus prompted. Lily didn't waste a second. She leaned down and grabbed Harry, who had started to cry during the commotion. She held his face gently pressed to her chest, so he wouldn't see the haunting stare of Peter Pettigrew's chopped off head.

James hesitated, though.

"From what we know, you could be tricking us. Perhaps you knew Peter was our secret keeper and tortured him until he gave it up.", he growled.

"Certainly,", Severus said dryly. "And then what? I would give you up to Voldemort? Or perhaps kill you myself? We worked alongside each other in the order, James. Without bragging, or trying to diminish the _astounding_ things you have done for the wizarding world, I have risked my life for years as Dumbledore's spy. You know as well as me that if Harry dies tonight, it has all been in vein."

James looked at his son. Harry already had a large head of black, messy hair. He was probably going to look a lot like him one day. Except for the eyes, of course. He had his mother's eyes.

"Lastly, we both know why you really hate me, but that reason…", Snape looked at Lily, "… that reason is just another reason why betraying you is the last thing I would do."

Lily looked down and smiled. Severus had always loved her, and she trusted him.

"James…", she said as she gently took his hand. "We should go with him. Don't forget the reason why we needed to hide. We can't ignore the prophecy. You know Severus is on our side. He doesn't want Voldemort to be the one to survive."

He was convinced. Or at least sure that staying in this house would lead to nothing else but their death. Severus Snape turned on his heel, and Lily carefully stepped around Peter Pettigrew's head as James followed, her hand in his. When they got out in the hallway, Severus grabbed Lily's arm and they apparated away, leaving the body of their traitor behind.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So. It's been a while since I wrote fan fiction, of any kind. 5 years in fact. However, I love writing and I had an idea for a story. If you find some language errors, I am sorry, English is not my first language.

If you like fan fictions that doesn't "wreck" the innocence and the general ideas of the Harry Potter series, you might like this. There will be no major additions to the story, like characters or crazy spells that can put Harry's body inside of a hippogriff (just stumbled upon a fan fiction about that). It will be based completely on the Harry Potter books, and will basically be a "what could have happened"-story.

Hope you enjoy. I like reviews so please leave one. Don't be mean though.


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

**Chapter 2 – The Hogwarts Letter**

Severus Snape led the Potters through the dark Hogwarts hallways. _Long time, no see_ , James thought to himself as he looked up at the moving and chattering portraits on the walls. As they walked by, the portraits gasped and stood silently watching them. He could have sworn an old lady with an outfit that looked like it belonged in the 1300's whispered, " _They survived!"._

It was night time, so no light passed through the massive windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only thing that lit up the way was Snape's _Lumos_. They had apparated to the third floor of Hogwarts, and both Lily and James were familiar with the castle enough that they knew they were heading toward the headmaster's office. As they reached the gargoyle that stood guard, it immediately started twisting to reveal the spiral staircase. They followed Snape up the stairs to the large oak door. It flung open as if on command.

The headmaster's office was quiet. Something about it gave Lily an eerie feeling, however, she felt safer here in her old school than she had felt in a long time. She held little Harry closer to her chest. She looked around. She hadn't been here in a while, and during her Hogwarts years she wasn't invited here very often. Although, she was fairly sure it hadn't changed too much.

"Thank you, Severus."

Lily and James turned their heads toward the small staircase, leading up to the headmaster's desk. As usual, Albus Dumbledore seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He was standing by his desk, a hand resting on it for support. He looked tired, but not a day older since they last saw him. His long hair had perhaps gotten a little whiter though, and maybe a tiny bit longer. A calm gushed over Lily as she saw him. She knew Albus could be trusted. She had of course trusted Severus too, but she'd had a lot of second-hand experience with the _Imperius_ curse during the war, and it wasn't always obvious someone was under the influence of it. Severus could have been compelled to hand them over to Voldemort. But Lily was certain that Albus Dumbledore was immune, being the greatest wizard and all.

"Lily. James. And little Harry.", Albus said fondly as he took a few steps towards them. "I am glad you got out of there alive. James, I am terribly sorry for the loss of your friend, and his treason toward you and your family."

James nodded quietly, thanking for the respect. Lily gave him a sad smile, and patted Harry's back as the little boy sniffled.

"Thank you Albus,", Lily started. "We are eternally grateful. Our boy is alive thanks to you and Severus. What I do not fully grasp though is how you were aware Peter was the secret keeper…"

Albus turned around and walked to his chair, and waved his wrinkly hand toward the two red, puffy chairs in front of his desk. James and Lily walked up the little staircase and sat down. Severus walked around in the office, almost impatient, or perhaps stressed. Albus put his elbows on the large mahogany desk, resting his chin on his hands. Lily felt like his ice blue eyes pierced her soul as he started talking, slowly.

"I knew about the Fidelius charm, everyone in the Order did. All of us figured you would use Sirius, and that Sirius would never talk.", Albus said with his always so collected voice. "But then we started thinking like you and James. Choosing Sirius to be your secret-keeper would be too obvious, and would mean his death. Or him being tortured to insanity. Even though he would obviously offer it to you realizing this, you would never accept. It wasn't that hard to figure out who you'd choose after him. And it definitely wasn't hard to figure out that he would sell you out at the very sight of a Death Eater… No disrespect to your judgement."

Lily shuddered. They had been foolish. To think of that they had almost lost their son because they trusted the wrong man… She looked down at Harry, who had fallen asleep on her chest. Neither she or James said anything, both affected by the situation.

"I had Severus test him, and sure enough, he told him in less than a minute where you were located.", Albus said and James frowned. How could he have been so easily fooled? One of the Marauders. He should have known. As he looked at his wife and little boy, the anger overwhelmed him. He blamed himself.

"Don't blame yourselves.", Albus said, as if he had read James' mind. "Fear can compel you to do things you'd never thought you'd do. It might be hard for the both of you to understand, being true Gryffindors..." The headmaster looked up at one of the shelves in his office, where the trusty Sorting Hat sat quietly.

Snape snorted. He obviously did not think fear was the only thing that made Peter spill the details of the Potters' location. When he had talked to Peter he had promised him a small fortune, not a life of pain. Lily's head darted in Severus' direction, meeting his glare. As she did, she realized he would have been the perfect secret-keeper for their _Fidelius_ charm. But Albus Dumbledore was right. Whoever they chose would not have a pleasant future. She just couldn't do it to Severus. She did love him. Just not the way that he wanted her to.

"We were foolish, Albus.", James said quietly. Lily put her hand on his arm, trying to sooth him. She noticed he was angry and sad. It was understandable, of course. She was too.

"But we won't make the same mistake again.", he hissed and looked at Harry. "He has to survive. Not just because of the prophecy. He deserves to live. We might not be able to be there for him, but he needs to live. We need him to live." James looked at Lily, tears in his eyes. There was no way Harry wasn't surviving this.

"Harry will be okay.", Albus said. "Severus and I will make sure of it. Here's what we'll do…"

Lily and James Potter quietly listened as Albus Dumbledore calmly but intensely explained exactly what they needed to do in order for their son to survive. Even though the plan calmed them, their hearts broke as they understood what they would have to sacrifice.

Severus Snape, who had been standing quietly in a corner of Dumbledore's office, slowly slithered back out into the Hogwarts hallways, leaving the room to the headmaster and the Potters. He knew he would never see Lily again, and it was too much for him to handle. He needed to get out of there.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up early on the day of his eleventh birthday. Not because he was particularly excited, he didn't like being the center of attention, but because he'd had a nightmare. He shuddered. He was used to having nightmares. He'd had them since he was a baby. Harry figured it probably had to do with his parents' dying when he was really young. He tried not to think of them, and the life he would have had with them, since he had a great life where he was now. He had a family that loved him more than anything, which meant a great deal to him, but sometimes he just couldn't stop himself to think about his mum and dad.

Harry didn't bother stepping out of his large, comfy bed, because he knew he would soon hear faint footsteps in the hallway outside his bedroom. Sure, less than ten minutes later, he heard two sets of feet quietly walking up to his door. As the door gently opened they started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY, Happy Birthday to you!"

He smiled as he opened his eyes from his fake-sleep and saw his Godfather Sirius Black step inside. Sirius had a huge grin on his face, which made one part of Harry wonder if he had prepared a prank for Harry's Birthday. Next to Sirius a short, beautiful, thin woman with her hand placed on Sirius' arm. Emmeline Vance. Harry knew she and Sirius had known each other for a long time before they married. Apparently, they had attended Hogwarts at the same time, but Emmeline was a few years younger than Sirius. Still, she had been one of his favorite prank victims. From the stories Harry had been told, he knew that Emmeline was one of the few people that enjoyed the clever pranks of the Marauders, which he figured must have contributed to her and Sirius ultimately falling in love.

It had taken them a while though, they hadn't fallen for each other until the war started, when they were both members of the Order. Emmeline was a talented witch, not to mention a talented fighter. You would not want to face her alone in an alley, if you were a Death Eater, that is. Harry recalled Sirius telling him, in front of an almost blushing Emmeline, that he wouldn't want to face her alone either.

Sirius Black and Emmeline Vance had become like father and mother for Harry. They loved him dearly, and had raised him well. Although, they had struggled. Harry wasn't aware of all the details, but he knew the war never _really_ ended. Voldemort was still alive, even if his following had decreased substantially after a lot of the Death Eaters realized the war could not be won. Sirius and Emmeline had been key members of the Order, which apparently made them a target for Voldemort. Hence, they always had to be careful whenever they stepped outside the door. Harry knew what the consequences might be if they didn't. He had already lost his parents, and he wasn't sure what he would do if he lost the two people closest to him, again.

"Happy Eleventh Birthday, dear…", Emmeline said fondly and walked over to Harry's bedside. She sat on the bed by his feet and handed him a letter.

 _Mr. H. Potter,_

 _The Third Floor Bedroom_

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Borough of Islington_

 _London_

Harry ran his fingers over the fancy envelope, flipped it over to see a red wax seal with the letter "H" stamped. Sirius took a few fast steps toward Harry, making the candles on the huge cake he was holding shudder in the wind.

"Wait! Don't open it! I have a present that you need to open first.", he said. He could not hide the excitement in his voice. Emmeline smiled and put her hand on Harry's leg. Sirius put the cake on Harry's bedside table, and reached for something in his cloak. It was a small, thin package with a red bow on it. Harry smiled. This was probably the prank that had made Sirius grin so wide.

He accepted the package, however, and began to open it, slowly. He narrowed his eyes to prepare for an explosion of confetti or little pixies. But nothing exploded. He was officially intrigued.

"This was the most treasured property of the Marauders…", Sirius smiled. Harry had heard a lot of stories about the Marauders. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry's father James Potter had been the great pranksters of Hogwarts back in their days. He knew they'd had a fourth member, that Sirius rarely spoke of, since he apparently got over to the Dark Side.

Harry took out what was in the small box. He couldn't help but to get somewhat disappointed, or puzzled at least. It was a piece of parchment. Harry examined it. It was old and frayed in the edges. Nothing was written on it. Harry raised one eyebrow, snickered and looked at Sirius with a questioning look. Sirius laughed and sat down next to Emmeline, putting his arm around her waist.

"This is no ordinary piece of parchment, Harry. This is the Marauder's Map.", Sirius said in a deep voice and took out his wand. He tapped the old piece of yellow parchment and said:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry looked down at the paper in his hands as Sirius looked at him, smiling. Slowly, black writing started fading in on the front page.

 _Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present…_

There was a drawn image of what Harry assumed was the Hogwarts Castle. Inside the castle walls were large letters in an ancient-looking font.

 _THE MARAUDER'S MAP._

Harry opened the map after admiring the front page. It was, indeed, a map. Most likely of the Hogwarts castle, judged on the cover. Harry gasped as he saw footsteps in one of the rooms, next to a name. _Albus Dumbledore_. Based on his footsteps, Albus Dumbledore, who Harry knew was the Hogwarts headmaster, paced back and forth in his office.

Harry looked up at Sirius, who still had that large grin on his face. Emmeline chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"It took him years to finally show me that. He didn't want to give away how the Marauders actually managed to pull off all their pranks.", she said as she squeezed Sirius' arm. He snickered, and Harry could have sworn he saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"If I had told you sooner, you would have foreseen some of my best ideas…", he mumbled. "And yes Harry, it is exactly what you think it is. A map of Hogwarts and all of it's secrets on which you actually can see where everyone is. I hope it will come to good use!"

Harry had never seen Sirius look any happier. He was probably thinking about all the good times he'd had with Remus and Harry's father back in the days. Harry found himself almost jealous. He too would have loved to hang out with the Marauders, mischief wherever they went. Especially his father, of course. Sirius and Remus had told him hundreds of stories about his father. They always made him smile. Lily took part in most of them as well, from what he'd heard.

Sirius nodded toward the letter that Harry'd wanted to open first. His Hogwarts acceptance letter.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay so here is the first "real" chapter of the story. The first one was really just a prologue. However, this is rather short as well, so if you like longer chapters you will most likely be in for a treat when I post the next one.

Please let me know if there's any spelling errors or anything else that you find odd. As mentioned, I am really trying to stick to the basis of the Harry Potter tale, so if you're hoping for some Draco/Harry action, I am sorry to disappoint.

Please review if you have the time, it really motivates me to continue! Do you prefer long or short chapters? This would be one of those shorter chapters. Naturally, if you want me to post long chapters I'll not post as often.

And don't worry… You'll find out more about what happened to James and Lily as Harry does.


End file.
